


Don't Make Me Wait Another Day

by NeonDreams



Series: The King and His Consort [15]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cock Warming, Cum Inflation, Fucking, Large Cock, M/M, Nipple Licking, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Link and Ganon started planning their wedding right away.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link
Series: The King and His Consort [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1026141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Don't Make Me Wait Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with anther installment, the wedding! I've been planning the honeymoon but knew I had to do the wedding too. Hopefully the honeymoon will be written soon, idk lol  
> Enjoy!

Link and Ganon started planning their wedding right away. They wanted to get married as soon as possible. Link couldn't stop thinking about it. Seeing Ganon in a beautiful white suit, seeing him at the alter waiting for him. He didn't know what he'd be wearing himself yet but at the moment they were working on the guest list. Zelda was in charge of planning the decorations for the throne room. They projected day was in two months, just enough time for RSVPs and for people to arrive.  
Link sat across from Ganon at his desk, Ganon working on some kingdom business while Link looked over the guest list for a fifth time. He tapped his quill on the desk and bounced his leg. "Link, darling.""Hm?" He looked up."You're shaking the desk.""Oh!" He pulled his legs away from where they had been resting against the desk. "Sorry.""Are you nervous?""Nervous?" He laughed. "No of course not." Ganon leveled him with a long. "Alright I'm a little nervous. This is a big deal. What if something happens?"  
"Like what?"  
"What if someone tries to stop it?"Ganon gave him a sympathetic smile. "We have the best security, you know that. No one is going to stop our wedding.""I still worry." He mumbled.  
"I know my love." He leaned over to kiss Link's hand. "What can I do to relieve your mind of these thoughts?" Link thought for a moment before a sly smile spread across his lips. He stood and moved around to Ganon's side of the desk. He sank to the floor and crawled under the desk, pawing at Ganon's groin. Ganon let out a shaky breath and let Link take his cock out of his trousers. He had reduced his size to give slightly bigger then normal. He had been busy lately and wanted it more manageable.  
Link licked at the tip and stroked the full length. He suckled at the head for a moment. "Go back to work, I promise I won't be too distracting." He went back to suckling on the head of his cock. Ganon went back to work. Link was gentle enough that he could focus on his work, the feeling of Link's mouth on his cock in the back of his mind.  
Link shifted closer and took more of Ganon's cock into his mouth, resting his head on Ganon's thigh. They stayed there for a while, Link keeping Ganon's cock warm while he worked. There came a knock. "Your Grace a word?" It was someone on his staff.  
"Of course come in." The staff member came in and bowed to Ganon. Link was completely hidden by the desk. "How can I help you?""I just wanted to update you on the preparations for your wedding. The menu has been finalized and we just need your approval. I also wanted to see if the guest list was ready.""Yes, Link left it there." He gestured to the far side of his desk. The staff member picked it up and handed the menu over."The menu, sir." Ganon looked it over."Yes, good." He handed it back. "Anything else?""Princess Zelda has finalized the decorations as well, she wants to speak to you personally about them." Ganon nodded. "I will give the guest list to the messengers and the invitations will be sent out with haste.""Thank you." The staff member bowed and left. Ganon let out a breath then gasped when Link sucked on his cock. "F-fuck." He pushed away from his desk and grabbed Link's hair, thrusting deep into his mouth. Link groaned as he fucked his throat, squirming on the floor. It didn't take long for Ganon to cum down his throat. He pulled out and Link licked his lips.  
"I need your cock in my ass right now. And I need it to be big.""I'll get the potion." They both stood and hurried to the bedroom, Link closing the door. He quickly stripped as Ganon went to the closet to get the growth potion. Link got on the bed and bent over, his ass in the air. The jewel on his plug glinting in the lamp light. Ganon smiled and drank some potion before walking over. He slowly pulled the plug out. "Look at your gapping hole. Beautiful." Link whined as Ganon traced a finger around his puffy rim."Ganon please. I want to feel your cock grow inside me."He chuckled. "Oh you will." He got in position behind him and slowly pushed his cock into his ass. Link moaned and squirmed. Once Ganon was fully seated inside him, he stayed there. The potion would be taking effect any moment.  
"Gaaanooooon." Link whined loudly, clenching around his cock and squirming more.  
"Easy, you want to feel it grow don't you?" Link nodded, pouting up at him. "Then be patient." Ganon felt the tingling of the potion before his cock started to grow. He moaned as it grew and grew, stretching Link open even more, his belly bulging. His cock throbbed and Link panted at the feeling. He slowly started to pull out and push back in. Ganon smiled as Link whined louder and writhed under him. He took his time, wanting to tease Link. H was getting impatient though.  
"I thought you were going to fuck me." He had been getting bratty lately.  
"I am."  
"Not like that. Fuck me hard."  
"I can not fuck you at all. Just stay buried inside you and go back to work." Link huffed. Ganon chuckled and kept up his slow pace, his cock throbbing harder. Link's cock was achingly hard and leaking badly. Ganon thrusted sharply and Link yelped. He then started to thrust hard and fast, making Link scream in pleasure. He pounded into him for a long time before his cock started to pump cum into him. Link cried out, his belly swelling with cum. His whole body spasmed. He didn't orgasm but it was the closest thing while on the potion. Link went limp as Ganon continued to fill him up.  
When it finally stopped, Ganon slowly pulled out and plugged him back up. He rolled Link onto his side and laid next to him, holding him close. "S-so good." Link panted.  
"Good." Ganon kissed his shoulder.

~~~~~~~

It was a month before the wedding. Link was visiting the seamstress in Castle Town. "Do you want a suit or a dress dear?"  
"I think I want a dress?" He blushed. "Is that okay?"  
"Of course dear." She smiled and squeezed his hand. She was a sweet older lady. They spent the afternoon figuring out what he wanted and getting his measurements. "I'll send a note when it's ready to try on.""Thank you." He smiled and left. Zelda and Bailey were hanging out at a cafe, waiting for him. He smiled and waved, walking over.  
"How'd it go?"  
"Good, she said it'll take a week before she has something I can try on."  
"That's fast." Bailey said.  
"She's a master at her craft." Zelda explained. They enjoy a nice meal before heading back up to the castle.

Link sat on the bed as Ganon got changed. "She said I 'll be able to try it on next week!" He giggled.  
"I'm glad. I can't wait to see you on the day." Ganon sat next to him and kissed him softly. Link leaned into him and the cuddled.

~~~~~~~

The final adjustments were made to Link's dress and it was sent to him shortly after. Link hid it from Ganon. He was still nervous but the excitement of being married was taking over.

Before he knew it, it was the day of the wedding. Ganon kissed him before going to a different part of the castle to get ready. Zelda helped Link get ready. Link had a surprise for Ganon after the reception that Zelda helped him with. Then she did his hair and makeup before going down to the throne room. The music started and Zelda walked Link down the aisle. When he saw Ganon he started to cry, tears were shining in Ganon's eyes too. Ganon took his hand and pulled him close. "You look beautiful my love." He kissed his hands. Impa officiated the wedding but Link barely heard any of it. He couldn't stop looking at Ganon. Before he knew it, they were exchanging rings and kissing as everyone cheered. Link cried harder.  
They walked back up the aisle and went to a small room. Link jumped at Ganon to kiss him passionately. "Husband." He sobbed.  
"Husband." Ganon kissed him back. After a moment they got cleaned up and went down to the hall for the reception. Link was in awe, like the throne room, the hall had been beautiful decorated by Zelda and her team.  
"Wow."  
"Yes, I think it turned out nice." Zelda appeared next to Link. Link hugged her as she chuckled.  
"Thank you so much."  
"Of course, it's your special day." She kissed his cheek.  
"Please welcome the king of Hyrule and his consort!" Someone announced as they walked in and took their seats. Link was beaming. Dinner was fantastic and Link had so much fun dancing with Ganon all night.

Ganon took Link but to their room which had also been decorated. Link giggled when he saw it. "Zelda wanted the whole night to be special." Ganon explained with a smile. He locked the door behind them.  
Link turned to him. "Go into the bedroom and wait for me." He kissed him and shooed him away. Ganon went with a smiled. Link pulled the pins from his hair and and took off his dress. Under it he was wearing white lacy lingerie and had white rope tied around his body. He slowly walked into the bedroom where Ganon was half undressed.   
"Oh my, you look stunning my love."  
Link blushed. "You like it?'  
"I love it." Ganon walked over and placed his hands on Link's hips.  
"That's not all." Link guided Ganon's hand down to his hole where he could feel the end of a plug. "I got a new one made."  
"You've been wearing it all day?" Link nodded and smiled, giggling as Ganon kissed him. The giggle turned to a moan as he pushed on the plug. It made his belly bulge a little. "Wow, how big is it?"  
"You'll have to take it out and find out." Ganon picked him up and moved him to the bed, spreading him over it. He kissed his neck and moved down to his chest where he laved his tongue over his nipples through the lace bra. Link gasped and squirmed. He tried to pull it off but Ganon pinned his wrists down. "G-Ganon." Ganon just hummed and kept up his ministrations. Link was soon panting and writhing. "Ganon please." He looked up at him and smiled, kissing down his body. He slowly pulled the panties down, letting Link's cock spring free. Link was panting hard and cried out as Ganon took his cock into his mouth. He took his time here too, slowly sucking Link's cock and rubbing his thighs. Link sobbed. Ganon was doing it on purpose, especially because Link couldn't cum. He gasped when Ganon started to fuck him with the plug, moving it around inside him. Each push in made his belly bulge and Ganon rubbed his belly.  
He finally pulled off and pushed Link's legs towards his chest, bending him in half. Link held onto his legs as Ganon slowly started to pull the plug out. It was huge and covered in little nubs. Link shook as Ganon pushed it back in. "Look at it catching on your rim, that must feel good." Link nodded, he was covered in sweat. He kept teasing him, especially with the widest part of the plug. He pushed it in and twisted. Link cried out and arched his back. Ganon chuckled and finally pulled it out. "Mm, look at that gape." He rubbed at his puffy rim and the inside of his hole, finding his prostate. He started to massage it, making Link sob, tears streaming from his eyes. He kept it up for a while until Link was a mess. Ganon finally finished undressing and picked up a fresh bottle of growth potion. He slipped his cock into his hole and took a big gulp. He held Link close, his cock deep inside him. "Come here my love." He kissed him tenderly as his cock started to grow bigger and bigger inside him. Link gasped against his lips. He looked down to see his belly bulging obscenely from Ganon's massive cock.  
"Please." Was all Link could say before Ganon started to fuck him hard.

They fucked all night, Ganon cumming inside him over and over, filling him with so much cum. Link was a wreck by the end, covered in cum and filled to the brim. Ganon took him to the bath, his cock still inside him. They bathed as Ganon fucked him some more. Link passed out in his arms and Ganon held him tightly, continuing to fuck him. Once they were both washed and the sheets changed, Ganon laid down with Link still on his cock. He pumped him full of more cum before falling asleep.


End file.
